


Vulnerable Throats, Armored Hearts

by ItCameFromOuterAce



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Touch Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Daemon Ravus Nox Fleuret, Forced Bonding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No beta we lie like men, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromOuterAce/pseuds/ItCameFromOuterAce
Summary: A sadistic Ardyn forces a former ally to make the Chosen King suffer.  Porn.





	Vulnerable Throats, Armored Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This one grabbed me and wouldn't let go. It's a little nastier than my usual, but I was <strike>ridiculously thirsty</strike> highly motivated to see this one through. I think I covered everything in the tags, but don't hesitate to let me know if I missed anything.
> 
> For the prompt:  
Any/Any - Omegaverse: Noncon mating  
My favorite ships are Ardyn/Noctis or Ardyn/Prompto, but I also like any combo of the chocobros. I do prefer alpha Ardyn, alpha Gladio, and omega Prompto, but Ignis and Noctis can be either.
> 
> AU is totally fine, as are sex pollen/drugs/force/blackmail/whatever it takes to make it work or make the alpha do it to the omega (in the case of chocobros).
> 
> The omega can struggle with it at first, but ultimately gives in and has the most mind-blowing (induced) heat ever, and can't help but feel (Stockholmed) for the alpha by the end. Bonus if Ardyn is the one to set up and force the situation (but not participate) and it ends up backfiring because the omega isn't traumatized by it.

Noctis tore down the hallways of Zegnautus Keep, chasing the familiar scent of his lover. He prayed that he didn’t run into any more daemons, he was racked with stasis from near constant use of the ring and didn’t know if he’d be able to use it again without finding an ether. He’d been struggling to survive and search the base since being separated from Gladio and Ignis, and now he had his first sign of hope as he smelled Prompto. Once he got to the other omega they’d be able to search together and get out of this hellhole. He rounded a corner into a hallway lined with cells. There he was! Noct sprinted to the end of the hall where Prompto was manacled and failed to stop when the doors at either end of the hallway sprang shut. Ardyn's mocking laughter echoed through the loudspeakers as Noctis slammed into the steel bars separating him from Prompto.

"Come now, did you really think it would be that easy?" Noctis picked himself up and threw himself at the door. He grabbed the bars and pulled with his full weight against the mechanism to no avail. Prompto hung in his shackles and didn’t look up. A ventilation fan rattled as the air current brought Prompto’s scent to him. Noct took a steadying breath and exhaled a curse. The smell was changing; he was going into heat.

"Prompto!" He shouted, trying to get the blonde's attention. He pounded his hands against the door. "PROMPTO!" Noctis tried again to summon any blade, hoping to warp-strike between the bars. He cast about the section of the hall he was trapped in; nothing useful. He returned to the door, panting from exertion. _"PROMPTO!"_

Slowly, Prompto raised his head. His face was red and his eyes were dull. The scent glands on his neck were visibly irritated. The sheer misery of his expression had Noctis gritting his teeth. They'd spent their last heats together, making love and laughing from the pure joy of it. They’d synced up all the way back in high school, when they first started, and Noct knew they were months off from the next. Whatever Ardyn had been doing to Prompto must have thrown him into a stress-heat. "Noct?" His voice was raspy and thin. Gods, how long had he been hanging there? 

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm gonna get you out, it's all gonna be ok." Noctis wiped the sweat from his eyes and started searching the cells along the hall again for anything usable.

Prompto coughed and croaked as loud as he could. "Trap." It wasn't very loud.

Noctis cursed under his breath and shrugged off his jacket. It was stifling in here. "Yeah, I'm stuck for the moment, but I'll figure it out. Unless that bastard plans to starve us, we'll have an opportunity." He shifted uncomfortably; he’d already sweated through his underwear, gross. He turned back to see if he could tear anything off the beds that he could use as a lever on the door and missed the rest of Prompto’s soft warning.

~

As he kicked each bar in the cell to see if one was loose he realized something was wrong. He wasn’t with Prompto right that second. Noctis rushed back to the door and whined in his throat as he tried again to pry it open with his bare hands. Prompto was even more beautiful than usual. He was flushed and panting. There were tears in his eyes and his pants were tented. Noct felt a frisson run through him. Prompto had only let Noct tie him up once, and the way he was spread out was…

_Wrong._

The realization that he'd been plastered against the door and touching himself wash over Noctis like cold water. He was hard and wet and shivering under his sweat. Prompto wasn't the only one going into heat. Noctis pushed himself away from the door and stumbled. This was wrong. They didn't have time to wait for a rescue. Noctis had never been able to phase through a stationary object, but there was no reason why it would be impossible.

Noctis reached for his magic, the gift of his ancestors. He steadied his breathing as much as he could. He imagined that he could already lick the sweat from Prompto’s neck, then shook his head and visualized the door as a charging spiracorn. It was no different. He backed up the length of the hall and rushed at the door. _It's attacking you, you've got to phase or-_

The world flicked blue for a second and then Noct bounced off the door. His head rang and he gasped as the stasis threatened his ability to breathe. He tasted blood. He writhed and brought a hand to his mouth to check if he'd lost any teeth. Then he kept running his fingers over his because it felt so good. The cool floor relieved the worst of his pain.

"Ah, that was close, but I don't want you damaging yourself trying that again." Ardyn’s voice seemed to come from everywhere. Noctis was grabbed by a mad fantasy that it was Zegnautus Keep itself talking; striking him with it's doors in one moment and caressing him with it's floors in another. He shuddered, this was going to be a bad heat. "If you want through that badly, just have darling Prompto open the door."

In the room there was a mechanical buzz, followed by a yelp and a thud. Noctis twisted and hauled himself up to his knees to sag against the door. Prompto was sprawled on the floor and fighting with his belt. As Noctis watched he apparently gave up and squeezed his hand between the waistband and his stomach. Prompto moaned in relief. He rolled his head and looked up at Noctis. "Heh, d'you ever try sitting on your hand for a few minutes before… y’know? Feels nice ‘til the pins and needles start." His voice sounded a little stronger. 

Noctis grabbed the bars to keep from touching himself. "Hey, he.. he said. Um. Is there anything in there that can open the doors. 'S not safe." Noct's head swam. He wished they were home, in his apartment, with Ignis and Gladio, and heat-friendly delivery services. Prompto whined but pulled his hand out of his pants and tried to get up. Failing, he crawled over to a desk in the room and dug out some waters.

He drained one and gasped in relief. "Gah, sorry. Needed that. Ok, um, how?" Prompto rose onto shaking legs and made it to the door before collapsing again. Noct forgot everything wrong for a moment and reached through the bars to take the other omega into his arms. Prompto pressed his face into the gap between the bars and Noctis closed the distance.

"Ohhh, how charming. I was under the impression that you wanted to leave." Noctis growled at the disembodied voice. "Well, if neither of you can manage, perhaps an alpha could help." Prompto moaned into another kiss. They'd been talking about finding an alpha to share what seemed like a lifetime ago. After the wedding was announced they'd agreed to ask Luna if she'd accept them both, but that dream died in Altissia.

There was a resonate click off to the side Noctis couldn't see of the chamber Prompto was in. Heavy footsteps sounded and Prompto turned away from Noctis. He gasped in horror and scrambled out of Noct's arms to the other side of the door. Noct reached vainly through the bars and whined for his lover.

He threw himself backwards from the door as he saw what had shambled into the room with Prompto.

~

At first all Noct could register of the hulking figure was tattered clothes, an inhuman taloned hand, and the horn as it ducked through the room in pursuit of Prompto. He pushed himself up and tried casting Death. All he accomplished was to catch its attention. It turned to try and grab him through the bar and Noct gaped up at a familiar face under daemonic ruin. Ravus, but changed somehow. His clawed hand tried to reach through the bars, but the change had twisted him so he was too big to fit more than a few fingers between them. His other hand seemed more human, but still dwarfed the sword it was clutching. It looked familiar, was that... A wave of alpha scent washed over him as Ravus tried to get at him and Noct was torn between his heat and his revulsion. The distorted alpha pushed on the bars and they started to give way.

“Get away from him!” A chair crashed into Ravus, wielded by Prompto. The blonde hauled it back to strike again, but Ravus backhanded it out of his grasp. When he tried to turn and run Ravus grabbed him by the shoulder and wrenched him around. Noctis froze, helpless as Ravus loomed over Prompto and sniffed lightly. Prompto twisted and tried to kick him but didn't get high enough to do any damage.

The sword clattered to the metal floor as Ravus brought his human hand up to Prompto’s face. Noctis finally recognized his father's sword, for all the good it could do him now.

A shiver ran through Prompto as Ravus touched him. "Omega," the former high commander rumbled. Noctis could also smell Prompto’s heat resurfacing and pushed against the door.

Ravus dragged Prompto closer and pressed the blonde against his clothed crotch. Prompto’s whine was echoed in Noct's throat as he took in the sight before him. He should be horrified, but his heat dragged at his rational thought. Ravus was so big that he could grind against Prompto’s face without Prompto even stooping.

He released his human hand and wrestled with the remnants of his pants. Prompto tried to pull away, but the claws of his other hand dug in cruelly. The rivulets of blood that dripped down Prompto’s arm was enough to shake Noct out of the all-consuming lust of his heat.

"Hey, HEY!" Noctis yelled. "Leave him alone!" He pulled at the bars where they had started to bend. They didn't budge.

"You… will wait, omega. I'll…take...care of…you both." Ravus tore his pants open and pulled himself free. Prompto gasped and the daemonic alpha shoved into his mouth. There was no way it was painless for either of them. As he dragged back Noct saw teeth marks on him, but he continued to thrust shallowly for his length. From what he could see Ravus's cock was still human, but distorted in scale like the rest of him. Prompto made a distressed whine through his nose.

_Oh gods. Oh dear gods._ Noct felt hot and cold as he watched. He wished he had a weapon. He wished he wasn’t here. He wished he wasn't in heat. _Oh gods. I wish that were me. _ He surrendered to the hormones raging through him and shoved a hand into his pants.

~

Whatever was left of Ravus probably thought he was being gentle as he fucked Prompto’s mouth. Prompto had apparently given up on trying to bite him and had brought his hands up to grip the length that didn’t fit into his mouth. Whether out of self-defense or his heat, Noct couldn’t say. Noct plastered himself against the door and fumbled his belt and fly open. He twitched as he realized the oversized alpha was watching him, making sure he was watching them.

Ravus dragged his cock away from Prompto and knelt to rub his face into Prompto’s neck. Prompto whimpered and reached up to grab the single horn sticking out from Ravus's head and tangle his other hand in his hair. Noctis ran his fingers over his hole, gathering slick, before he wrapped his hand around his member and squeezed. Prompto cried out as Ravus licked at his scent glands. Ravus's twisted hand wandered down Prompto’s body and abruptly tore his shirt open. Noctis gasped and then sagged in relief as he saw that Prompto hadn’t been hurt by the move. 

Ravus turned his head to attend the other side of Prompto’s neck and cupped his backside with his human hand. Noctis’s view of Prompto’s expression was blocked, but he could imagine it from the blonde's squeak as Ravus stood up, lifting Prompto with him. Noctis rocked into his hand and hated himself.

Ravus dropped Prompto down on the desk and reached for his pants. Prompto twisted and said, "Wait, wait!" as he pulled his belt open. Ravus shifted impatiently and nuzzled at Prompto's throat as he waited. Prompto struggled with his boots in the limited space, but managed to kick free of his intact pants. Noct took his cue and started pulling his own clothes off. He cast around for his discarded jacket, but didn’t want to leave the door to find it. His underwear was drenched in slick and stuck to his legs as he slid out of them. He was trying to arrange his own clothes into a sorry nest when Prompto’s throaty moan brought his attention back.

Ravus had his hands wrapped around Prompto’s ankles, thumb overlapping fingers, pulling his legs apart to bury his face in between them. Noct couldn’t see what the daemonic alpha was doing with his mouth or tongue, but his imagination had him at a fever pitch. He swiped his fingers over his hole to gather more slick, then lingered there for a moment. Well, he had two hands for a reason. He plunged his fingers as deep as he could and grabbed his cock with the other hand.

Prompto had his hand around Ravus’s horn again. He seemed to be trying to guide Ravus rather than pull him away. The room was filled with Prompto’s rough breathing and soft wet sounds. “Ah, ah, ngh, aa_aaah!_” Noctis tugged on his member with urgency as Prompto cries became higher and louder. “Ah AA-” He broke off and his legs twitched in Ravus hold. The alpha’s deep moan of satisfaction had Noctis falling apart on his own fingers.

He slumped down into his nest and watched as Ravus knelt closer to the desk and dragged Prompto toward the edge to line up his cock. “Well, isn’t this a charming sight.” His blood froze when he realized Ardyn’s voice wasn’t coming from all around. It was right behind him.

~

Noctis twisted to face Ardyn. The overwhelming instinct to defend his nest warred with his training as he took in the enemy alpha looming over him. He jumped to shaking feet and cursed himself for undressing. Cor had personally taken on part of his training when his heats started and sworn up and down that he’d faced combat in heat himself. He’d even brought in Ignis to spar with, although the trusted alpha had nearly been overwhelmed himself the first time. Noct had secretly felt powerful. Now he was naked, soiled with his own fluids, and alone with the alpha who had caused him so much misery. Prompto’s nasal keen sounded in the room behind him with Ravus.

Ardyn _sauntered_ at him, the bastard, and smirked as Noct brought his hands up to defend himself. Noctis caught a whiff of alpha over the scent of heat and sex and shuddered. Fuck, this was the six-damned line. Ardyn chuckled as he observed the omega prince’s arousal. “Aww, do you need a hand with that? Your little friend has been capitalizing the alpha; hardly fair.”

Noctis held his ground until Ardyn was in arms reach. The alpha only had maybe 15cm on him, but was solid muscle under those ugly scarves. Noct’s first punch connected and knocked the surprised alpha back a few steps. He’d probably expected Noct to be heat-addled; not that he was wrong. Noctis tried to press his advantage, but Ardyn dodged the next blow and grabbed Noct by the arm. Noct found himself slammed against the cold metal wall and Ardyn’s weight threatened to dislocate his arm as it was pulled behind his back. His blood roared in his ears so he could barely hear Ravus growl. Noctis kicked and yelled, “Not you, not _fucking_ you!”

He yelled in pain as Ardyn pushed him up the wall by his abused arm and stepped in to pin him with his weight. The alpha was plastered against his back, so close he could feel Ardyn’s lips move against his right scent gland as he spoke all the way down to the hardness in his pants. “Oh, don’t be so dramatic.” Foul irony dripped from his voice. “I was promised the _end_ of your disgraceful line; I wouldn’t sully my seed.” His free hand belied his words as it groped for Noct’s hole. “Although a sloppy slut like you clearly needs some satisfaction.” Noctis tried to break the grip, arm be damned, as three fingers breached him at once.

The worst part was; it didn’t hurt. It was supposed to hurt, but he was so keyed up from this bizarre sudden heat that he was completely wet and open. Ardyn stroked him inside and laved his tongue over Noct’s scent gland. Something metal rattled in the other room. Noctis shuddered with arousal and revulsion, and flurried his feet in the air. He could get no leverage. Ardyn pressed a fourth finger in. Noctis drew a sharp breath, but felt like he got no air. Teeth grazed against his vulnerable neck. Noctis prayed for something, anything.

There was a scream of tormented metal as the door to the other room gave way.

~

Ardyn was flung through the air by a hammer-like blow, and dragged Noctis along with him. Noctis yelped in pain, but managed to kick free as they hit the ground and started toward his rescuer. He froze as he gazed up at Ravus's daemonic visage. This close the inky growths looked wet and contagious. Ravus grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him to Prompto. The blonde omega hauled Noctis into the dubious safety of the interrogation chamber he'd been left hanging in before.

Noctis finally had Prompto in his arms again.

"Argh, you _useless_ beast!" Ardyn spat. There was a sound of blows and, impossibly, Ravus roared in pain. Prompto shook with exhaustion on top of his heat; his face and arms were covered in scrapes and bruises too old to have come from Ravus. He’d lost weight in the weeks of separation, but there was still strength in his arms as he pulled Noct towards the door that Ravus must have come in through. Noctis had to dig in his heels to stop.

“Wait, I just…” He trailed off as he bent to grab his father’s sword from the grated floor. He gasped as it broke into light like the royal arms. This, this was his breaking point. He’d been lost and scared, alone and hunted, and now he was in the throws of heat and confronted with the final proof of his father’s death. Cor had told him, but… Noct started to sag to his knees, overwhelmed with all that he’d lost, but Prompto wouldn’t let him fall. The other omega dragged Noct out into the halls of the Keep; drawing from the well of strength that he hid under cute looks and glib jokes. 

The sounds of combat and Ravus’s bestial shouts receded as they entered a more plushly appointed part of the keep. The floors were still cold metal. Noctis shivered and wished he’d kept his clothes on. Prompto let go for a moment, and shrugged out of the tatters of his shirt. Noct tried to find the strength to insist Prompto keep the scant warmth, but failed and wrapped himself in the scent of his lover… and an aroused alpha. Noctis twitched as he took in Ravus’s scent. He let Prompto hold him close and the two omegas set forth again.

“Iggy, Gladio?” Prompto asked in a terse tone and they passed through a conference room. The reasons that it would be directly connected to a torture chamber made Noctis feel sick, so he focused on Prompto’s question and nuzzled into the blonde’s shoulder, letting him lead.

“Here, somewhere. We got separated; couldn’t summon any weapons. Had to run.” They reached a large door, Prompto pulled away to find the controls. He was shaking again and pushed into Noct’s side when he had it open.

“The ring?”

“Kept me alive, but burnt me out.” Noctis tipped his head back to let Prompto rub his face against his scent glands. It felt so good when it was Prompto. Maybe they could find a place to hide and ride out the worst of it. “I can feel Dad’s sword, it’s… outside of the block on the rest of my armiger.” They entered a large open space with a gilded dais suspended in the center with walkways. The only way forward was past it.

“Oh, good.” Prompto said, faintly, looking around. “ ‘Cause we got company.” Panels all around the room sprang open and MTs started falling out. A few made it onto the structure and lurched at the exposed, exhausted omegas. Noct _really_ wished he had his pants.

~

The MTs were actively falling apart even as they relentlessly attacked. Noctis struck as carefully as he could, but he felt wild and uncoordinated. He tried to defend Prompto, but they were flanked on the suspended walkway. He heard a crash behind them and turned to see an MT fall into the void as Prompto hoisted it's ax and felled another. "You good with that?" He asked, even as he turned back to face another MT and press forward.

It was a fair question, Prompto’s training had focused on firearms to give the slight omega the advantage of range where he lacked the lifetime of training the others had. There was a crunch of armor and Prompto backed along with Noctis. "I'm good, I was basically made for this." There was something off in his voice, but no time to question it.

They made it to the dais and put themselves against the wall. The MTs kept coming, and Prompto laughed with a touch of hysteria. "What's so funny?" Noctis grunted as he tried the door into the circular room. If they could funnel the MTs…

"Just remembered that in back in, like, the fifth century if omegas had to duel, they'd do it naked." He giggled and swung into the chest of an MT. "Man, what was even up with folks back in the day."

Noctis felt so much lighter for having Prompto back. "Oh, _that_ explains the painting of the Rogue."

"Huh, I was told that there weren't any paintings of her." An MT tried to grab Prompto as he stumbled off balance pulling his ax free from another. Noctis hacked its arm off and stabbed the core. The had a brief lull as a few missed the walkways and had to climb. He twisted and poked at the panel.

"Damn, I left the keycard in my pants."

Prompto silently slid his bracelet up and pressed his wrist to the scanner. The door slid open. He looked down.

Noct seized him by the waist and pulled them both through. "Can you close it, too?"

Prompto glanced up, startled, and an MT caught up with them. Noctis slashed at it, knocking it back, and Prompto jumped to the inner controls. The door slammed down on the MT, crushing it's core and releasing a cloud of miasma.

"That, that is so unsafe." Prompto slid down to the floor. Noctis shook himself. They were probably as safe as they could be. He tugged Prompto’s hands and pulled him over to the throne in the back of the dias. He tried to pull off the cushions to make another nest on the floor. No luck. Prompto was shaking again. Noct pushed him down onto the throne and straddled him. For warmth. Prompto buried his face in Noct's neck and sobbed, "Aren't you going to ask?"

Noctis held him, listening to the mechanical hum of the room as MTs lurched around, looking for a way in. Prompto was hard against him, the adrenaline no match for their heats. His breath felt so good against Noct's neck. He ran his hands up and down Prompto’s sides. "I-"

He was interrupted by a hair raising sound. The eerie death squeals of the MTs came in a series from all the way around the outside the room, stopping at the door.

~

Noctis twisted in Prompto’s lap. It was hard to see out of the well lit room into the dim void surrounding it. There was a loud _bang_ as something struck the door. “How long do you think it’ll hold?” he whispered. He rocked against Prompto. His head seemed clearer here than in the prison, but his heat was still demanding his attention.

Prompto clutched at Noct’s back. “This, um, this is their throne room? Oh, keep doing that… I’d bet it could hold out anything short of a missile strike, or...” He froze as the door slid open, eyes widening as he looked past Noctis’s shoulder.

_Or someone with legitimate access,_ Noct thought. Before he could react Ravus was on them. They barely had time to flinch. Noct found himself pressed against Prompto, too close to summon his dad’s sword without risking the blonde. The daemon’s breath was hot on him, and he wracked his mind for options, coming up blank. He braced himself as Ravus… nuzzled his neck?

“Omegas...safe now..." There wasn’t much human left to the former high commander, but he was clearly being affected by the two of them. Noctis shuddered, only half in revulsion, as Ravus licked at his scent glands. Even without looking at him there was no pretending he was normal. His tongue was rougher than he expected, and big. Ravus had his arms wrapped around the back of the throne, caging Noctis and Prompto. Noctis couldn’t feel Ravus’s arousal, his solid chest covered the length of Noct’s back, but he could smell it. He leaned back to look at Prompto, but Ravus rumbled in satisfaction as Noct pressed back into him. 

Prompto looked absolutely wrecked. He was open-mouthed panting, his bangs were sticking to the sweat on his face, and his eyes were blood-shot. Ravus moved his attention from Noct’s neck and nudged him to the side to lean in. Noct got a good look at the human side of Ravus’s face as he pressed a kiss onto Prompto’s mouth. Noct didn’t envy Prompto’s view of the other side; the blonde quivered before his eyes fluttered shut. He bucked up into Noctis as he opened up and the kiss deepened.

Rationally, Noct knew that his heat was clouding his judgment. Even when Ravus was still fully human he hadn’t liked the man. Ravus’s human arm dropped away and Noct had to clutch Prompto for balance. Ravus pulled back from the blonde, who fumbled to catch hold of Noctis. Prompto seemed dazed at the onslaught and loss of attention, and Ravus had left a dark smeer on the corner of his mouth. _Inconsiderate, arrogant, imper-_

Noct’s train of thought was interrupted by Ravus’s hand relocating to his thigh. The span of his fingers was long enough that he could grip Noctis and hold him as he rose from sitting on his heels to standing on his knees. Now Noctis could feel his arousal. _Oh, fu-_

~

His mind went abruptly quiet as Ravus pushed up. He was splayed across Prompto’s legs and Ravus had full access to him. He felt like he’d been achingly empty for hours, and knew he was probably as wet as he'd ever been. The broad head of Ravus’s cock opened him wide and slid home. He panted against Prompto’s mouth as he cramped and struggled to take the intrusion.

From impossibly far away Ravus moaned in satisfaction. He let go of Noct's leg and grabbed the top of the throne for leverage. Thought returned to him in a rush as Ravus shifted and started to move.

_Fuck, am I really letting this happen?_ Ravus pulled out about half way and thrust back. Noctis nearly fell and seized the back of the chair for support, unconsciously mirroring the alpha and caging in Prompto. He cursed himself for being weak and useless and _omega_. The daemon rode him without any concern for his opinion. Noctis relaxed into the stretch.

Prompto was glassy eyed and breathing hard. Noctis leaned in to kiss him again. Prompto’s hands wandered down Noct's back. He cupped Noct's ass and teased Ravus's member as it filled his lover. Prompto rubbed against Noctis; driven by his own heat to seek satisfaction. The stimulation sparked up and down Noct's spine and he gasped his completion into Prompto’s mouth. Ravus rumbled above him and started thrusting with more urgency.

Noctis rolled his hips with the alpha’s movements, but lost the rhythm as Ravus sped. The alpha was pure animal need. Noctis broke his kiss with Prompto to cant his head and expose one of his scent glands. Ravus growled in frustration as he couldn’t reach the omega’s neck. Noctis was almost lost in the sensation, but a small part of him worried. _Oh six, will I be able to take his knot?_ He was knocked against Prompto again and again. Ravus breathing became louder and rougher. He cried out and pulled halfway back. He thrust a few more times, coming shallowly in Noctis. His knot pressed against Noct, but didn't enter. 

Noctis blinked in surprise. _Dammit._

~

Ravus pulled out slowly; Noctis twitched and moaned at the feeling of emptiness. Some of Ravus’s emissions escaped and spilled onto Prompto’s legs and down to the throne. Prompto continued to shift and rock against Noctis, and whined softly. Noctis leaned closer to give the other omega more friction and released his grip on the throne to give him a hand. Ravus had other ideas.

A hitch in the huge alpha’s breathing had the two men looking up. Ravus had rested his head against the throne, horn digging into the wood and reached down to adjust the position of his omegas. Noctis shivered as that twisted, daemonic hand brushed pulled him up by his waist, claws cutting him lightly even as Ravus was obviously being careful. Prompto was tugged down by one leg until he was slumped on the cushions of the throne. Ravus set Noctis back down on Prompto and took the blondes other leg in hand and lined himself up.

Noctis shifted his weight so he was kneeling on the throne around Prompto as the blonde cried out from Ravus’s entrance. Prompto flailed his hands before settling them on Noct’s waist. Inspiration struck Noctis and he reached back to grab the other omega’s cock and settled on it. Prompto twitched with every thrust from Ravus. The alpha’s thrusts were shorter as his knot knocked against Prompto from the outside. Noctis held the back of the throne again, rocked in time, and panted, “Better that a handy, right?”

Prompto moaned, “Dude, you’re so, _mmph_, loose…”

Noctis clenched over the protests of his muscles; Prompto gasped and bucked. Ravus rumbled as his pace was thrown off and re-doubled his efforts. He dropped Prompto’s legs and shoved his hands between Noct’s knees to hold Prompto by the waist. His thrusts became slower and more insistent, grinding at the end before pulling back. Prompto’s panting took on a pained tone, and Noct realized with awe that Ravus was working his already swollen knot into the blonde.

Noctis contorted to kiss Prompto on the mouth in the cramped confines between the throne and Ravus. He kept his hips moving, chasing another orgasm of his own already. Prompto cried out as Ravus’s knot popped into place and Noct muffled him with his mouth. Ravus continued to rock, now pushing and pulling Prompto along with him. Prompto kept making wonderful sounds under Noctis, whimpers and moans, for a few more thrusts before he keened his climax and when limp. Noct would have continued to ride, but Ravus grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up.

Noctis yelped in surprise as he was hoisted to standing on the throne and Ravus wrapped his arms around his chest. Noct floundered for a moment, finally reaching up and grabbing Ravus by the horn with one hand for balance. It was unsurprisingly slick. The alpha’s breath was hot on his back and he started trailing kisses along Noct’s shoulders and neck as he knotted Prompto below, chasing a second orgasm.

Noctis touched himself with his free hand and let Ravus have full access to his neck. Part of him was trying to alert the rest, but his heat was all consuming. He was close, he was so close. Ravus’s horn bobbed with the motion of his head and Noct felt his short thrusts into Prompto with his whole body. Something… This whole heat was strange; he’d had a stress heat once around finals, but that had taken a day to come on. He shuddered as Ravus’s big tongue swept up the side of his neck and cried out his completion, going limp.

Ravus tightened his arms and shook as he spilled into Prompto; teeth latched firmly over Noct’s scent gland. Noctis didn’t have a chance to panic as endorphins overwhelmed him and the room faded out.

~

Noctis was aware of being handled, lowered. Lying on something soft over something hard. Another body, warm and familiar. He curled against his lover’s back, bracketing him with his alpha like a living nest, a wall against the world.

He shifted back slightly and jolted into full consciousness as his bare hip came into contact with cold polished marble. Noct yelped and pulled himself back onto the strip of carpeting by his grip on Prompto. That set off a chain reaction. Prompto moaned and grabbed at Ravus, who grunted and gave Noctis a dirty look even as he reached over and pulled the two omegas closer. Noct realized he hadn't been out for too long; Prompto was still knotted.

Ravus dragged his large hand up Noct's back and rested it on his neck. It felt like warmth and comfort were pouring out of the bite there. The urgency of his heat had started to wane. Noctis fought the urge to sleep and shifted to rest his chin on Prompto’s shoulder. "Hey? You alright?"

"I feel like there's a grapefruit wedged in me and my leg's fucking comatose." Prompto's soft laugh was uncharacteristically tart. "Ravus, can you _please_ roll onto your back?" Noctis didn't think that was the first time the blonde had asked.

"Keep… safe…" the daemonic alpha rumbled.

Noctis wriggled up to look Ravus in the face. "Please, alpha?" He leaned heavily into the sensation of being in heat. Judging from the way Ravus's nostrils flared he'd managed to enhance his scent. "I can guard the nest."

Ravus rumbled and turned, lifting Prompto with him. Noctis almost regretted it as that gave him an excellent view of the ruined side of Ravus’s face. He barely registered Prompto’s sigh of relief as he uncurled his leg and sat up. From the horn sticking out from Ravus's head to the claws of his hand, the alpha was a nightmare. Noct wasn’t sure if Ravus was getting worse of if he was seeing the daemon more clearly now that he’s gotten off a few times. Noctis twisted to sit up and face away. He touched his neck. _Fuck._

Noctis looked around the Imperial throne room and shuddered as he realized the oversized door was open. Anything could attack, anyone could have seen them. The knowledge that he’d fucked on an enemy's Throne took on new significance as he turned it over in his head. He reached behind him and took Prompto’s hand as he waited for Ravus's knot to go down.

~

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Prompto started to shift. He pushed himself up off the alpha’s cock and slumped into Noctis’s arms as the prince turned to catch him. Their faces were inches apart; it was the most natural thing in the world to start kissing again. Noctis shut his eyes and moaned into Prompto’s mouth as he felt his alpha stir. Ravus rose and paced away from the two omega’s who were intent on each other, but still whined at his absence. Noctis gently pushed Prompto to the floor and spread out over him as they entangled.

There was a tearing sound and Noctis jerked his head up to see Ravus ripping down the banners that hung from the room's ceiling. Prompto gasped and touched Noct's neck. The feeling of fingers over his mating mark sent sparks through Noctis. He leaned into the contact and gave a low throaty moan. Ravus stumbled and twitched a bit as he presented the banners to the two omegas. _He's providing nesting material._ Noctis suppressed a shudder, but reached to take them. It was like someone had spliced the second act of a horror movie into the third act of a romance. Still, he was exhausted at this point and nesting seemed like a wonderful idea. 

Prompto took one end of the banners and busied himself twisting them. Ravus's rumbling took on a smug tone as they created some comfort against the stairs of the dias. He crouched down when they finished and grabbed Noct by the hips and roughly pulled him backwards. Noctis cursed as Ravus’s member brushed against him. Prompto shouted, "Hey!" and tried to grab Ravus’s arm. Ravus let go of Noctis and dragged Prompto in for a kiss. Noctis froze as Ravus loomed over him and pushed Prompto backward to the edge of the nest. His awareness of Ravus’s overwhelming, unnatural size had started to fade, but was quietly revived as he was crowded down under the transformed man.

Prompto went limp under Ravus’s attention and the scent of his heat redoubled. Noctis felt an answering surge of lust and slick. Ravus released Prompto and reached down to adjust Noctis beneath him. Noctis yelped as the giant alpha thrust into him. Ravus sank all the way down and stopped. Noctis was uncomfortably full and twisted under the enormous weight of the alpha, trying to get the relief of friction. 

Ravus had other concerns and pulled Prompto until his legs were crowded around Noct. Noctis couldn’t see anything, but he heard Prompto moan and the wet noises of open mouthed kisses. Ravus finally started to move and pushed himself up a bit to reach for Prompto’s privates. Noctis was almost too lost in the sensation of being fucked to notice that Ravus's human hand had started to change as well.

Noctis reacted in horror and batted the mutating hand away before the lengthening claws could touch Prompto. Ravus pushed himself up higher in his other hand, drawing a whine from Prompto and a whimper from Noctis, to glare at him. Even though the weight on his hips increased, he could now move a bit. Noctis took the freedom to grab Prompto and bury his face in the other omega’s crotch. Prompto sighed and lazily rocked up against his lover's familiar mouth.

Ravus chuffed and ran his dangerous fingers through Noct's hair. Noctis winced as they nicked his scalp. Prompto moaned under Noctis’s ministrations and Ravus lowered himself down. This time the alpha set a languid pace, rolling his hips into Noctis and gently attending to Prompto. It seemed that Noct wasn't the only one getting tired. 

Noctis moaned around Prompto’s cock and wished he had more room to move. Ravus had him pinned and seemed to be in no hurry this time. The size of the cock in him shifted from a shock to a fact and Noctis brought his hands up to Prompto and felt the slick gush over his fingers. 

He wondered if Ravus had been a good lover when he was human. The steady roll picked up until he was hammering Noctis with short, hard thrusts. Noctis felt his release building and sucked at Prompto urgently. The blonde's soft cries were no longer being muted by Ravus’s mouth. Noctis tipped over the edge and convulsed with pleased. Ravus pressed in and held his hips down as he came and came into Noctis. Noct felt Ravus’s knot swell and practically yelled around Prompto. The other omega joined him, gushing into his mouth and crying out sharply. Noctis twisted his head away and panted next to Prompto’s hip.

Ravus collapsed onto the two omegas. Noctis felt the endorphins from being knotted join with his exhaustion. Pinned and filled, he wasn’t sure if he was falling asleep or passing out.

~

Waking up was an exercise in miserable sobriety. His ears roared at him and the light pierced his eyelids. Noctis briefly wondered if this was what a hangover felt like. He felt like he'd been pounded flat, before memory reminded that was more or less accurate. His heat was gone as bizarrely fast as it had come on. The only good thing in the world right then was that his stasis had finally broken.

Awareness came with odd noises over the mechanical hum of the room. Muffled whines and the slap of flesh on flesh. Prompto. Noctis sat up in the nest and looked around. About halfway to some kind of control panel against the wall Ravus had the blonde bent over on the balls of his feet with his face on the floor. The daemon was thrusting roughly into the smaller omega, knees between Prompto’s feet and hands on his waist. Noct realized that he couldn’t blame his heat anymore for the wave of lust that rolled over him. He swallowed the feeling down and got up.

Noctis staggered a bit on his way to Prompto and Ravus. He slumped to the cold floor next to them and took in Prompto’s scent. “Still in it?” Ravus rumbled, but slowed to allow Noct access to Prompto. Prompto pushed up onto his hands and stretched his neck. Noct felt his breath catch as he saw the impossibly wide mating bite. There was no pretending it came from a human. He touched his own neck and shivered.

“Yeah, I was breathing that shit longer than yo-ou.” Ravus resumed his urgent thrusting. Noctis looked at their alpha and felt sick.

The inky ruin had spread and seemed to pulse. Black tear-tracks ran down the half of his face that had been unchanged before and what looked like the start of a second horn was pressing out from his matted hair. It wasn’t just being post-heat; Ravus was getting worse. His eyes seemed dull and vacant as he attended his omega. Noctis shifted, feeling a phantom of Ravus coming bare inside him, and worried. Stress heats usually didn’t cause ovulation, right? “Uh, hey Ravus?” The alpha rumbled, but didn’t respond with words.

“U-um, I don’t th-think you’re getting, _oh, six!_” Prompto broke off into a wordless cry, losing his footing as he shook through an orgasm. Ravus kept thrusting through it and Prompto let his head hang back to the floor. Noctis scooted in and lifted Prompto so he was pillowed on Noct’s lap. Having his lover’s face so close to his most intimate area was normally a cause for excitement, but Noctis buried the feeling. Prompto’s breath hitched and he started panting, a familiar wind up when he was going for a second climax. Noct would have to wait for a bit to have a conversation.

~

After Ravus had knotted Prompto again he carried him back to the nest, herding Noct along as well. Noctis settled against the edge of the nest and watched the door. A snaga wandered by, but scampered off into the darkness. They needed food and water at this point, but Noct didn’t dare leave them alone. Prompto drowsed with their alpha. Ravus. Noctis twisted to look at them. Ravus hadn't spoken any words since Noct had woken. He didn't like Ravus; the alpha was arrogant, pompous, and judgmental. Ravus had blamed Noct's father for the empire’s invasion, then turned around and served as they took more lands.

Noctis tried to stoke his anger, but it just washed away as Ravus touched Prompto's hair. Whatever he'd believed or done in the past wasn’t going to help Noctis move forward. After a few minutes Ravus rolled off from Prompto, rousting the blonde. Noctis suppressed a smirk, it seems they’d worn out an alpha. Prompto pushed himself up and crawled into Noct’s arms. The scent of his heat was also fading and he looked miserable. There were new scratches and dried blood around his hips and stomach. He tucked his head against Noct’s shoulder, nose to his mating mark. He just breathed for a minute before he said, “He’s dying.”

Noct tightened his arms, “Yeah, that makes sense. Never seen anything like it.”

“I have.” Prompto’s fingers tickled slightly as he reached along Noct’s side to wrap his arms more securely. Noctis held the questions he wanted to bombard Prompto with. “On the way here I met… the scientist who made the magiteks. He… they were deliberately infecting clones, and he- a-and I...” Prompto shook and Noctis felt tears roll down the back of his shoulder. “It turns out, I’m one of them. An MT.”

Noctis felt his blood freeze in his veins. “Are... are you gonna die?” Noctis would have been embarrassed to have his voice crack like that any other time, but if Prompto was infected…

“What?” Noctis gripped Prompto by the shoulders and pushed him up to search his face for and sign of… something. Noct wasn’t sure what he was looking for, anymore that he knew what he’d do if he had only found Prompto to lose him again. Prompto just looked confused. “...No? What?”

“I...you said that they infected clones and that you… oh, thank six.” Noct broke off as Prompto shook his head and chuckled weakly. Prompto snuggled back against the other omega and Noct remembered to breath. “Dude, don’t scare me.”

“So… you don’t care that I’m a clone?” Noctis wished he could see Prompto’s face, but didn’t want to let him go.

“I don’t. I mean, I care, but like... I care that you’re upset, not… y’know?” Noctis was painfully aware how badly he was failing his elocution tutors. Prompto awkwardly patted Noct on the back.

“Don’t strain yourself, and… Thanks.”

On the other side of the nest, Ravus stirred with a moan.

~

Noctis started slightly at the noise. Prompto scrambled over Noctis in haste to leave the nest, but managed to get free without causing injury. “Hey! What?” Noctis twisted to follow, but Ravus caught him by the shoulder. With the urgency of his heat in the past Noct was more than a little sore. Noctis turned to glare up at Ravus and swallowed; it was hard to look at him straight on. His alpha rumbled soothingly and seemed content to cuddle and scent him. His claws were getting even worse and he smacked Noctis with his horn a few times.

“Sorry Noct, but I think this machine is what’s interfering with your magic. Keep Ravus off me while I figure it out, yeah?” Like he had a choice. Ravus's breath was a drawn out rasp. It sounded painful.

“You know what you’re doing over there?” Noctis called to Prompto.

“Nah, but I had a chance to look over the notes before Ar… Before I got locked up. I just need… Ahah!” Noctis twisted in Ravus’s grasp to see Prompto start bashing the axe into the console. Ravus jumped at the noise. _Fucking claws…_

“What, there’s no off switch?” Noctis wasn’t whining, really.

“Well, yeah? But if it’s just turned off it can be turned back on, right?” Another crunch as delicate electronics gave way to sharp steel. The omnipresent hum of the room died and Noct felt like he’d just remembered how to breath. Like he’d been shackled for so long that the absence of weight was a stranger. He heard and felt something be pulled from the armiger. “Aw, yeah! Sweet, sweet pants.” Noctis laughed and held his arm out to summon _his_ sword. It felt good to have it in his hand again.

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence after Ravus’s snarl stopped echoing.

Noctis was suddenly aware of all the places he was touching the daemonic alpha. A nose to his throat, clawed hands on his shoulder, a hip pressed against his knee.

“...Easy, big guy.” Prompto aimed for a soothing tone and missed. Noctis yelped as claws dug into his shoulder and he tossed his sword away. It was a sorry throw, but he managed to warp after it. He stumbled on the far edge of the nest, but caught his balance.

Spinning to face the former prince of Tenebre he held his sword at guard. Ravus staggered to his feet, but fell. Noctis thought there was still recognition in his eyes. “Hey! I don’t wanna hurt you, stay there.”

Ravus half-crawled, still advancing on the armed prince. He rasped and gargled for breath, before forming the words _”Kill...me… End… this.”_

~

Noctis backed away as his alpha approached. Ravus dragged himself forward, claws reaching out for his omega. "Ravus! Back off!" Noctis yelled with all the weight of authority he could muster. He forced his hands to remain still. His neck throbbed. Should he strike his alpha, try to kill him? Could he? The instinct to appease his alpha was strong, even in the face of a threat.

The volley of gunfire neatly demonstrated that Prompto was able to push through. 

Ravus crumpled with a pained howl. He turned on his other omega; showing Noct a back peppered with wounds. Whatever was leaking from him wasn't human blood. Prompto reloaded from the armiger with a flash of light around his pistol. He leveled his sights on Ravus. "Stay away from him!"

"Do… it…" Ravus suddenly moved with a burst of speed, charging Prompto to the omega’s surprise. Prompto barely dodged and Ravus rammed into the smoking remains of the control panel behind him. Noctis warped across the room, driving his sword deep into Ravus’s back. It was easier when Prompto was the one being menaced.

Ravus roared wordlessly and tried to twist at Noctis, but Prompto closed the distance and pressed the muzzle of his gun against Ravus's temple, below the horn. Two shots sounded, followed by a small explosion. Noctis yelped and lost the grip on his sword as he tried to shield his eyes. Prompto had never used a Starshell at point blank range before.

Gunfire continued to ring out as Noctis tried to recover. The shots trailed off into a series of clicks as Noctis rubbed the tears from his eyes. He was slammed by a wave of _loss_.

Prompto was the first thing Noct saw as his sight returned. He was standing, sniffling over the smoking remains of Ravus’s clothes. Noctis reached out and dismissed the gun from his hands. Prompto sobbed and fell into Noct's arms. "Shhh, shh, it's ok. Prompto, you saved us. He wanted this. Shhh." Prompto slid down to the floor and Noct followed him.

The omegas jumped as the loudspeakers crackled to life.

"My _goodness_ what have you done? First your father, then your mate, who next Prompto? I wouldn't risk leaving your pup with you for fear that the pattern might hold."

"I really fucking hate this guy." Noctis growled as he rubbed Prompto’s shoulders. 

"And your Highness! Taking your little tryst to the most well surveilled room in the keep, have you no shame!" Prompto stiffened and pushed free, gathering up the pants he'd dropped in the panic with Ravus. Noctis also summoned clothes and finally dressed. Ardyn chuckled into a microphone. "Your friends could scarcely believe their eyes, well the big beta anyways. I don't think they want to interrupt you." The bastard says the last bit in a singsong voice.

Noctis grabbed a pair of potions and handed one to Prompto, dealing with the worst of their cuts and aches. "You know he's so full of shit his breath stinks, right?" The potion didn’t seem to touch his mating mark. 

"Yeah," Prompto sighed damply. "Let's go find the guys and kick it out of him." Together they set off into the darkness of the keep, armed with hope and determination. And weapons.


End file.
